Into the Woods
by Deathwish911
Summary: Tiffania was sent to Tristain to learn magic, Saito won't be the child he was in the series. Louise gets a different familiar. Rated [M] for [L] language, [ST] sexual tension, and future situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Woods**

 **Chapter 1**

The girl looked down as yet another prank had been pulled on her. ' _Father...why did you send me here..._ ' She waved her wand and the magical graffiti disappeared.

"Hey elf, are you gonna be able to summon anything tomorrow?" A boy had a haughty air.

"More than likely she'll summon another elf." Another boy was laughing.

"She would be pretty...if it wasn't for those ears."

As she left she started to cry, but a balding teacher came up to her. "Hey, what the matter?"

"Mr. Colbert...nothing…" The way she said it made him sigh.

"If you don't stand up to them, they'll keep on doing this to you...at least tomorrow you get to summon a companion." He smiled at her.

"...I don't want to be judged anymore...even by the familiar I'll summon." She had a depressed look.

"Don't worry about it till there's a reason to worry." He gave the wisdom freely.

"A-alright…"

 **xXx**

A pink haired girl looked to the rest of her classmates and then to the _elf_ that was in their midst. ' _If it wasn't for her, I'd be teased mercilessly..._ ' So when it was down to the two of them, she knew who would be called first.

"Tiffania of Albion, summon your familiar." Mr. Colbert gave her a gentle smile.

" _ **The ruling spirits of the pentacle, hear my plea! Find the one that most compliments me. Let him be wise, and intelligent, but foolhardy enough to not judge, and spontaneous enough to be unpredictable. By your will and my power, bless this boon I seek.**_ " An explosion of power pushed back everyone but the half elf. When the portal appeared out dropped a japanese boy dressed in a strange blue tunic and blue breeches, his footwear was also strange and colorful. With his unceremonious landing, everyone stared in awe.

"Did she just summon a _commoner_?"

"Well it looks like she got something that is deserving of her."

"Quiet! Seal the contract." The balding teacher looked to her meaningfully.

He seemed to be speaking in a different language, but when she got close enough to him he seemed to stare at her...chest. Her kiss with him was short and sweet, but she liked it.

Then he screamed. He couldn't take the pain and passed out, but everyone saw the runes that had been burned onto his hand.

The teacher looked stunned and quickly wrote the runes down.

"Louise la Valliere?" He looked at her.

She stood up and went to the circle as Tiffania did a spell and air lifted her new familiar, the boy still unconscious.

" _ **To the ruling corners of the holy pentacle hear my demand! I want a powerful and noble beast, an alpha of alphas. By my power, give me my demand!**_ " Another explosion of power, but what stood there was what seemed to be a very powerful demon.

The burning crimson eyes bored into the girls stubborn ones. Louise kissed the demon and her mark was burned into its chest.

"Come." She ordered. The demon followed her command.

The balding teacher took down the runes that was on the beast of a demon's chest.

"Class dismissed." He ordered. Everyone dispersed but he looked worried.

 **xXx**

Tiffania was in her room with her familiar. His shirt was off and he was on her bed. She looked over what he had on him. in the pocket that was on his tunic there was something that was small and rectangular, it kept making a sound, she had no idea what it was. There was also another small object, it wasn't making any noise. His boots were made low and to the ground, the leather looked weird, itv also looked like clothe was integrated into it. He started to stir and she looked at him. when he saw where he was at she approached him as you would an animal.

"C-can you understand me?"

"ここはどこ？あなたは誰？"[Where am I? Who are you?] He looked at her, fear in his eyes.

" _ **Oblivion.**_ " His eyes fogged over and then cleared.

"ここはどこ？あなたは誰？"[Where am I? Who are you?] He looked at her, then to himself...as if he knew that he had done something like this before.

" _ **Link our minds so that we can see, link our minds so that we can be understood.**_ " She got a flood of information from his mind. She saw him with his parents getting scolded, she saw him in front of a box that held his mother with his father standing next to him. She saw him in a room full of others dressed like him with a person in front instructing language. She suddenly knew everything about him, even the dark secret of where he hid his father's chocolate.

He saw her in front of a balding man and a woman with long ears, he saw the hate from the other opulently dressed people. He saw her crying and the woman, her mother, holding her. He saw her getting ostracized for something she had no control of. He also saw her mother teaching her both of her languages.

When the spell was over he looked to her

"amin. . . amin rangwa sii'."[I. . . I understand now.] He looked at her, then his eyes bulged. "amin'm speakien elven. . . AMIN'M SPEAKIEN ELVEN!"[I'm speaking elven...I'M SPEAKING ELVEN!]

"ta must caela been i' tenkela. . . amin'm tiffania en' albion, ar' lle. . . saito hiraga. . ."[It must've been the spell...I'm tiffania of Albion, and your...Saito Hiraga…]

"Ok...I get why I'm here now...that brain thingy was weird, but helpful. Whoa...another language…" He looked at her questioningly.

"ご希望の場合私達はあなたの母国語で話すことができます。" [We can speak in your native tongue if you prefer.]

"それは素晴らしいことです。だから私はあなたのお馴染みだが、代わりに他の人が持っている獣のようであることの、私はまだ私の自由意志を持っています。私はあなたのヘルパーおよび保護することになってんだけど、いくつかにもサーバントを意味しています。私がいることは正しいがありますか？"[That would be great. So I'm your familiar, but instead of being like the beasts the others have, I still have my free will. I'm supposed to be your helper and protector, but to some that would also mean a servant. Do I have that correct?] He looked at her.

"はい...あなたは正しいです。しかし、私はそのようにあなたを治療することは決してないだろう。私が悪く扱われてきました..."[Yes...you are correct. But I'll never treat you like that. I've been treated worse…]

"そして、おかげで脳のブツに、私は私が行動する必要がどのように取得...しかし、あなたの思い出から判断すると、私はあなたに他の人があなたを処理している方法を治療することは決してないだろう。私はあなたがすべての私はこの世界に持っていることを知っています。"[And thanks to the brain thingy, I get how I have to act...but judging from your memories, I'll never treat you the way others have treated you. I know that your all I have in this world.]

"In front of others could we speak this language?" She gave him a gentle look.

"Of course." He nodded and smiled. "I bet other familiars like me had to do this the hard way...now I'll need a weapon."

"We'll take care of that tomorrow. It's just _us_ time tomorrow." She looked to her bed. "It's big enough for two."

"Your the boss." As they settled in they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching.

 **xXx**

The pink haired girl looked to her demonic familiar and smiled. ' _I_ _ **knew**_ _I would get something that was worthy of me._ '

"So...you think I'm worthy of you...a _noble_ sentiment. _Mistress_." The demon bowed as low as he could. "Where I'm from, we communicate through our minds...not many are lucky to have voices or mouths to use them."

"So...I've never seen a mark like that. What does it mean?" She looked to... _him_ expectantly.

"Lifdrasir, the Heart of...G-" He bowed in pain. "I can't say the word. But I can boost your spells. Too bad I wasn't the Gandalfr...I was _born_ a weapon." She looked to him confused. "The other voidborn here has that one...he can use any weapon as long as it was _designed_ to be a weapon."

"Whats he? The _brain_ of God?" She noticed her familiar cringe when she said 'God'.

"No...another voidborn has that one, the name is Myozunitonirun. He is the Gandalfr, the Left Hand of...you know..." He nodded.

"I see...how many _voidborn_ are there?" She was very curious.

"Four. And you're one of them. Have you _ever_ wondered why you couldn't do _conventional_ magic? Why everything you do literally _explodes_?" She nodded slowly.

"It just so...simple." She looked down.

"You are more powerful than you realize young one...but the day for that will come to pass. For now bide your time." His words had honey in them.

"Ok...dress me." She stood there and he grinned. He did as he was told.

 **xXx**

The familiars were sitting outside and the two intelligent ones were by each other. The demon looked to the human and grinned...showing two sets of teeth meant for flesh.

' _ **So...you are a young one...**_ ' Saito Looked to him questioningly.

' _I...I've seen what my master went through before she summoned me...it was a nightmare-_ '

' _ **Ha! You have**_ **no** _**idea what a nightmare is...but I can tell you this. And this is free. Choose your weapon well. You'll**_ **need** _**it.**_ ' The demon smirked.

Saito was glad when Tiffania walked up with a plate of food.

"I brought some food for you…" She handed it to him.

"T-thanks…" He blushed as their hands brushed against each other.

The demon noticed this and the smirk went to a toothy grin.

"Ah...I love the smell of pheromones in the morning…." He grinned as the two walked away.

When they got to the stables the stable master looked to Saito and sneered.

"I heard the _elf_ summoned a commoner, I just didn't believe it."

"Can we get a horse to get to town?" Saito looked to the smirking man.

"Can you...that's a good question…"

Saito sighed and pulled his switchblade knife and flicked it out. "I've asked nicely. If I have to ask again, I'll be decorating this stable with _your_ entrails." Saito gave the man a death look.

The stableman laughed till he felt the blade on his neck, barely biting into his flesh.

"My _Master_ is a noble and you will _respect_ her. Or do I have to pay you a visit when no one else is around." The look in the boy's eyes said he meant every word.

The stableman pointed to a stall, fear in his eyes.

"Thank you _so much_ for your hospitality...if you breathe a word of this to anyone, they'll never find _your_ body." The stableman nodded very quickly.

"Good boy. Now get a drink, it looks like you could use it." Saito took the horse and a shaken Tiffania to the main gate.

"Why-"

"If you let them, they will walk all over you. But the wierd thing is...I seemed to be better at using my knife. Why is that?" Saito rode with her behind him to town.

"I don't know…"

"As Mom used to say, _let's crack some books_." She held onto him and smiled.

' _He defended my honor..._ '

 **xXx**

Mr. Colbert was looking through some old tomes and scrolls till he found a book that was jet black and with cracked gold lettering he made out the word **The Book of the Void**. He opened the ancient pages and started to read what he could.

' _So, we have the_ _Lifdrasir and the Gandalfr. But the other two haven't been seen yet._ ' He paged through till he he came to a page that looked like it had been torn out.

' _I have to talk to the headmaster about this._ '

He took the book and left to see the headmaster with a troubled look.

' _Why would a page be torn out? This book came from Romalia…_ '

He opened the door and saw a green haired woman sitting at a desk with many books. She looked up through her glasses and saw his troubled expression.

"The headmaster is currently out, anything I can help you with?" She noted his downward look.

"A page has been removed from this book...the one page with the other legendary familiars. We need to find out who took it and the names of the other familiars." He said with seriousness.

"I'll let the headmaster know." She took the book from him and placed it on the desk.

"He needs to know." The balding teacher looked at her hard.

She nodded as he left. ' _I know_ _ **I**_ _didn't steal it. And if he is that worried over a_ _ **book page**_ _, my target is too visible…_ '

 **xXx**

The shopkeeper looked to his customers with a raised eyebrow.

"You expect me to sell an _elf_ a good and proper sword? That is a _very_ funny joke." The shopkeep crossed his arms.

"Gramps, how about this piece?" Saito picked up a rusted sword.

"Three hundred."

"A hundred and fifty? That's what I heard you say." Saito pulled the blade and swung it around. "Lockjaw is a bitch."

"Is that a threat? I'll have you-"

"No, it's a fucking promise." Tiffania stared in wonder as the familiar stared down the shopkeep.

"Two hundred." She timidly held the coin purse to the shopkeep.

"Three-" The shopkeep felt something sharp at his throat.

"Careful, I might twitch...what's a couple of knicks between friends?" Saito held the blade to the shopkeeper's throat.

"T-two hundred. Now get out of here!" The shopkeep threw a new scabbard at him as he took the coin purse.

" _Thanks_ _ **so much**_ for allowing us to shop here. We'll give your shop a _good_ review." Saito's voice was thick with sarcasm.

Tiffania pulled her familiar out of the weapon shop and lead them to where their horse was tethered.

"Don't...don't do that again...I don't want you arrested...or worse." She held onto his arm closely, causing it to go between her F cup breasts.

"W-what do you mean? He was clearly ripping you off and I-"

"I thank you for doing what you did...but you can't solve all of your problems here like that...mother said that you draw more flies with honey than with vinegar."

"But what happens when you order wine but get vinegar instead?" He looked to her.

"I would save it for fish." This threw him as he looked to her smiling face.

She hugged him close as they walked. "Let's get something to eat."

The tavern they entered had a special sign. _The Enchanted Faerie Inn_.

 **xXx**

Louise looked to the stack of books her familiar assembled for her. The desk had little else room for so much as a drink. ' _Command and Control of Base Elements, Forming the Line, The Fifth Element...Where did you get these books?_ '

' _ **I accessed a...**_ **special** _**library.**_ ' The demon's grin showed the serrated teeth.

' _I hope you got these legally…_ ' She looked to him smouldering.

' _ **You didn't specify it**_ **had** _**to be done legally…**_ ' The demon sat down and rested its large body.

' _Next time when I ask for something, don't steal it._ '

' _ **Of course mistress.**_ ' The demon bowed its head.

She opened the first book and started taking notes.

' _ **Mistress, you'll also want to ask for any materials concerning the void, Mr. Colbert is a fine teacher to ask.**_ '

' _I'll ask him when I'm ready. Now I have to study these._ ' She have him a cross look.

' _ **As you wish Mistress.**_ ' The demon bowed and left the girl to her studies.

He teleported to the roof and looked to the stars.

' _ **My home is so far away...and I don't feel my old master's presence here. That's a good thing. This world will be mine.**_ ' He then summoned a green glowing eye.

He looked like he was in a trance as the eyeball went to a certain window and looked in.

' _ **He looks**_ **too** _**comfortable... sleeping with his master like that. Stirring up trouble should be easy.**_ ' The eye dispersed and he came out of the trance.

 **xXx**

The maid looked at the laundry she was doing and stopped. She had to do the laundry from the Albion Princesses room. If it was from another noble she wouldn't mind as much. Then she saw the elf's familiar, but didn't see what he was looking at till she felt a strong arm.

"This one will do, she wasn't doing anything important anyway." A nobles voice was in her ear as she saw another walk around to in front of her.

"With tits like that…" He was about to touch her chest when the boy stopped.

"I suggest you two leave...before things get _messy_." The familiar had his knife to the boy's throat.

"An empty-" The knife easily sliced into the young nobles throat, quickly silencing any crys.

"You will-" In a quick motion the knife ended up in the other boys throat.

"Are you ok?" He looked to her in the eyes. "Don't worry, they'll never find the bodies...and this never happened." He just smiled to her.

She just nodded, numbed. She was now going to have to wash her uniform now, there was blood on it.

"Does that happen on a usual basis?" When he didn't get a response he hung his head.

"I couldn't help it. It pisses me off how much the nobles can get away with...by the way...have they forced themselves on you in the past?" He looked at her.

"Wh-What would you do i-if it happened?" Her voice was small, but she found it.

"Let's just say these two here got it easy."

"But I'm just a commoner-"

"Wrong. You have _every_ right to be treated as a human being and not as a plaything. I'll teach you on how to handle a knife."

"I could go and tell on what you did-"

"That's a bad idea. Next time I may not be around. And I'll be teaching you on how to defend yourself. Now, I have to dispose of some bodies." He pulled the bodies away as she left.

She then broke down. ' _He killed them for_ me _! But why?_ ' She was in a daze as she made her way back to the servants quarters. As she entered her room she broke down again. When she stopped crying she put her new uniform on and left, a feeling of ice in her throat. ' _If I don't do as he says...he might_ kill _me…_ '

 **xXx**

Tiffania looked to her familiar with a worried expression. "Why do I _not_ want to know what you've been up to?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." He took off his shirt.

"Why do I also get the feeling that somebody went missing?" She looked at him.

"Where I come from, if someone disrespects a woman, you handle it. It's what dad taught me."

She looked away. "Not all things can be handled by force."

"And when they learn that, the better off they'll be." He smiled as he started to eat.

She shook her head and smiled.

"You have many strange customs."

"Same here, though if I would've grown up in the middle ages, or the feudal era, things would be different."

"How so?"

"My family comes from samurai, warriors. My dad drilled the bushido code into me, but I also see the grey area. Not everything is black and white."

"So you do what you think is right?"

"Yes, if someone has an edge over you, you take that edge away."

"But why do you...hurt people with knives?"

"My country outlawed swords. And on the street you learn to use what you have. In my case, knives."

"But why didn't your father care for you?"

"He just...buried himself in his work…" Saito looked down.

"And he left you alone." Tiffania finished for him, already knowing the answer.

"Now I'm here, with someone that was treated worse than I was. People _will_ respect you. Now I have to give a maid some self defense pointers." He finished eating.

"How long were you...abandoned?"

"Three years."

 **xXx**

Osmond looked to the guard with concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the maids uniform was stained with blood, but she wasn't wounded."

"I'll talk to her then." ' _That's two disappearances. I can only guess at what happened._ '

The guard bowed and left.

As the guard went looking for the black haired maid, Saito was coming from the woods. He had cleaned up the dirt that was on him. A _very_ tanned girl with a large bust and red hair spotted him. She smiled as her imagination did _very_ naughty to him. ' _He is_ so _cute…_ '

He seemed to know he was being looked at. "That's a look of trouble."

"Only if you want it." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm currently full of trouble, so I'll pass for right now." He smiled at her. "Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"  
"Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst."  
"Germanic….nice."

"I'm also known as the Fever." She looked at him sultry.

"Now that's a look of trouble." He winked at her. "I now have to teach someone on how to defend themselves." He bowed to her and left.

He found the maid and saw her tense up. "You have nothing to fear from me."

"Are you sure?" He saw the fear in her eyes.

"Yes. Here is your practice blade." He gave her a wooden knife.

She took it with a nervous hand. He pulled his switchblade and popped the blade, his runes activated. "Come at me."

She backed away slowly. ' _Ok...hard knocks style._ '

He lunged at her and she screamed, dropping the wooden blade. His blade was at her throat in a second. "Lesson one. The strong will _always_ trample the weak. There are no guards here, there is no one else here that can help you. _You_ need to do _something_ to defend yourself. Now, come at me."

He pulled his blade from her throat and picked up the practice blade. He gave it to her with a serious look.

She backed up against the wall. "B-But-"

"Come at me or I'll cut you." He rushed her and she squeaked, she felt his blade at her throat, again. "Lesson two. If you become a victim, you'll always be one. I'll find you tomorrow."

True to his word, he left a small tiny cut, she touched it before slumping down in shock.

A guard came around the corner and saw her. He recognized her from what the watch captain, but he also saw the small practice blade close to her.

"Are you alright?" He came close to her and saw the light cut, he offered her his hand. The look in her eyes had the man take her by the arm and help her stand up.

 **xXx**

Tiffania looked up from her lunch when Saito sat across from her looking annoyed.

"W-What's wrong?"

"It's a maid...she doesn't want to defend herself…"

"Is that...bad?" She looked confused.

"Yes."

"Well...I want you in class with me." She took his hand.

"...sure. Why?"

"It's to keep you out of trouble."

"And anything I do will reflect on you. Got it." He looked more annoyed, but nodded. "At least you're a true noble."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know this thing called hardship. Most here don't."

"It's admirable that you want to help this maid. But she is apart of the staff here-"

"The same staff that let her be almost _raped_."

"You mean…"

"Yes. I dropped two guys to protect her."

"Then I'll hire her."

"What's that going to do?" He looked confused.

"If anyone does anything to her they'll answer to me...and you."

"And you can get the schools administration involved."

She squeezed his hand.

 **xXx**

Louise summoned her familiar and he appeared.

"I need more books on the void."

"There is a... _special_ library that I can get to. But my _mistress_ forbade me from stealing." He saw her internal struggle.

"What do you know of void magic?" She looked to him.

"I know many things, the question is, what are you willing to do for it?" The honey in his two toned voice was really sweet.

"What of the magic where you're from?"

"There's always a price to be paid for that _powerful_ a magic." He smiled, showing his teeth.

"Teach me." She looked at him as he rejoiced.

"This way child, I will show you the way. But _you_ must do it." He summoned up a ball of sickly green energy. "Void magic requires that it be stored up, so when it's finally used, it is potent. Afterward it's as weak as a first year with no idea on how to caste a spell."

"What's the first spell?"

He nodded at her and noticed a bird swoop down low. He then used the green ball of energy and the bird fell from the sky, dead. The ball of energy glowed brighter.

"The life force of others can be very powerful."

"But...it's dead."

"Yes, but it's life will be used in a better way."

"How?" She looked confused.

"The power of life is different than that of the void." He created a massive green glowing eye. "With it you can move mountains, or in this case, see anywhere you want."

"So…"

"In short, you'll have access to the other elements. But remember, there's _always_ a price."

"And the price must be paid."

"Now. You try."

She saw another bird and reached out with her power. The bird glowed black and then fell off the branch. The energy coalesced in the palm of her hand. She then created a black eye, it was the size of a ping pong ball.

"Now, send it out." She then visualized the workshop of Mr. Colbert.

It then zipped out of her room like a will-o-wisp, bobbing and weaving. It danced around people and buildings. The small black eye then came to a small building away from the other buildings and peered inside. She saw him working on a substance that was amber in color, she also saw him with books open that had strange writing and she saw him pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He then saw the eye and that's when she dropped the spell.

"I saw what you saw. You can see how powerful this ability can be. You can use your own life force to power your spells, if you use too much, you will die." The demon gave the warning.

"I understand."

Back to Colbert's workshop, he went outside and looked hard. ' _Was that what I thought it was?_ ' He had an eidetic memory, so he forgot nothing. It also helped in his research and teaching duties. ' _The eye was black instead of green, but was it demonic?_ ' He then turned the corner and saw the student that had summoned the monoeye. ' _I know I saw what I saw._ '

He then went back into his workshop. ' _The dragon blood is very strange._ '

Back to Louise, she stood there in amazement. Nothing had exploded.

' _See, not everything blows up around you._ '

' _But it usually does._ ' She looked down.

' _Your father would be_ very _proud of what you accomplished._ ' He sent a reassuring feeling. ' _But for now you need to keep it a secret. If anyone found out now, they would force you to stop._ '

' _If you think we should do this, then I agree to it._ ' She nodded to him.

"Wise choice _Mistress_." He grinned, showing his double rows of carnivorous teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The maid stood before her new employer in a royal blue maids dress. She fidgeted with the hem of the apron. ' _At least the headmaster believed me…_ '

"I'll be attending class with her. But if anyone gives you any crap, tell me and _I'll_ handle it."

She gave a quick nod as she looked down. Tiffania noted the blank look in her eyes and sighed. ' _I'll have to talk to her later._ '

"I'll have your lunch ready for you by noon."

"What's your name?" Saito looked to her.

"Siesta." She flinched and left their room.

"She's scared of you."

"I know." He hung his head.

"She'll need to get to know you."

"I know."

"She'll see how sweet you can be." She lead him by the hand to her class.

The teacher for this one was a man in his late twenties early thirties with glasses. His robes were a dark green and his focus was a ring on his right hand.

"Greetings class, I'm Mr. Andros. I'll be substituting for Mrs. Green. Now I know she would've gotten to this _anyway_. But I'll teach you. A sub sect of earth magic is plant control. With it You can make a living wall or an extra set of hands. Case in point." His ring glowed and a small sapling grew very quickly into a bookstand.

"Can you make a golem with it?" A random student looked at him.

"Yes, and for those whose element is earth, it will be easy to create. Like so." The bookstand grew arms and legs, the face was formed from knots.

"And for those whose main element isn't?" The boy looked to Louise smirking.

"It will be harder, but it can be done. Do I have a volunteer?"

Louise raised her hand. He nodded to her and she got up. The rest of the students backed away to the walls.

She concentrated and a plant grew slowly, it was also pulsing red as it got bigger and hardened. She poured all of her power and knowledge into the spell, it then was glowing bright red. A boy that had a rose flicked it and a earthen wall appeared to shield the students, which came just in time as the bookstand exploded, sending wooden shrapnel everywhere. The wood golem protected Mr. Andros, Saito protected Tiffania and Louise by kicking a desk to shield the small pinkette and used his body to shield his mistress.

"Hey asshole, ya could've shielded us as well." Saito glared at the boy with the rose.

"Oops, I forgot-"

"The next time you forget about the _princess_ here, it may be bad for you." Saito started pulling splinters out of his right arm.

"That's a threat, I could have you killed-"

"Bad idea there, I hope your a light sleeper." Saito pulled more out of his side.

"Why did you help me?" Louise looked at Saito.

"Numbnuts here was trying to show off. It was also the right thing to do." Tiffania casted a healing spell and the rest of the splinters fell out of him. She then casted a mend spell on him and his clothes were as good as new.

"That sounded insulting…" The blonde boy looked at him angrily.

"Gee whiz, looks like you're not the stereotypical blonde." Saito had enough sarcasm in his tone you could cut it with a butter knife.

Tiffania looked like she knew what he was talking about.

The boy took off his glove and threw it, hitting Saito. The class went silent as the teacher went around his tree golem.

"Are you brave enough to face Guiche de Gramont?"

Saito smiled, no fear in his eyes.

"Duels are forbidden." Mr. Andros looked to Guiche.

"Between students, yes. But not between nobles and commoners."

"I need the exercise anyway. I'll play with the pretty boy. First blood or death?"

"I'll go easy on you, first blood." The blonde nobleman had an air of superiority.

"First blood it is."

"Out in the courtyard." Mr. Andros lead the way.

When the class was out there the contenders faced each other.

Guiche summoned a steel golem that was in the shape of a very attractive woman, 36-24-36, but size 'D', and angelic facial features. She also wielded a shortsword.

"I have a good guess on how you see women. She's naked." Saito looked like he was going to draw his sword, but then pulled his knife. "I thought I was fighting you, not your walking sex toy."

The quiet could be cut with a knife.

"Insolent whelp!" With a wave of his rose the golem lunged forward.

Saito ditched his sword and slid in between the golem's legs. He noted that the golem was a _full_ reproduction of a woman. He then rolled and took a slash at Guiche. Guiche jumped back and moved his rose to the left.

Saito dodged to the right and the golems blade barely missed him. He then backflipped into the golems shoulders and then jumped behind the arrogant noble, his blade pressed against his throat.

"I win." Saito knicked his throat and the noble was shaking. "First blood taken."

"First blood indeed." Mr. Andros nodded.

"But...m-my golem-"

"Can't bleed you idiot." Saito gave him a withering glare.

"And it was between you and him Gramont."

"B-But a noble has never lost to a mere _commoner_ -"

"And that's what you don't get numbnuts. I'm a _familiar_. Even in the fantasy books back home the familiars were were better than the average beast, and in my case, human. They are _gifted_ with power. With me it seems like I can use my knife better. Learn from your teachers instead of trying to pick up a one night stand moron." Saito walked back to Tiffania. "I learned in a _much_ rougher school that if you show weakness, people will walk all over you."

Guiche looked angrily at the familiars back and summoned a fireball the size of a golf ball and threw it.

"Look out!" Tiffania made to pull him out of the way, but he pulled his sword and slashed at the fireball. The sword glowed as it drank in the energy.

" **I was having a wonderful nap. Now I'm awake."** The sword spoke and even got Saito to stare in awe at the blade.

"W-What?!" Guiche stared at the sword.

"Ok class, back into the room, self study." Mr. Andros herded the children back into the building.

"May I be excused?" Tiffania look to him.

"May I ask why?"

"I need to talk to the headmaster about something."

"You may go."

"Thank you." She pulled Saito along while he stared at the sword.

No one noticed Louise going in a different direction.

 **xXx**

Osmond looked to the spot he had been staring at for the last half hour. ' _The maid_ -'

There was a knock at the door and he looked up. "Come in."

Tiffania walked in and bowed her head. "Headmaster Osmond, I wish to discuss with you the maid Siesta of Tarbes. I want to hire her."

"A maid by name...I see...very well then, she was making fifteen gold a month."

"I'll double it. Saito, please get her and escort her here." She nodded to him.

"I'll be nice." He left and then Osmand looked to her.

"There's a nasty rumor going around."

"Oh really?" Tiffania looked at Osmond innocently.

"There's been two students that have failed to appear in class today."

"They could've been sick."

"Strange, they can't be found anywhere."

"I don't know where they could be then."

What she didn't know was he was using a special monocle. This monocle let the bearer see if the truth was being told. Her aura through the lens grey. It was the first time that the aura was neither black nor white.

"You have your suspicions, but no proof...will anything bad happen to Siesta?"

"I swear by my crown, no."

"Tell me about him."

"He does what he thinks is right." This time the monocle showed a white aura.

"I'll look into those students…"

The door opened and a afraid Siesta and a blase Saito entered.

"You have been hired by Tiffania of Albion." He waited to see her reaction.

"Yes sir." She was subdued.

"Has anyone done anything to you?" Osmond looked at her.

"No sir." Her aura was black. He mulled over the withdrawn look on her face.

"How many times?" He spoke like he knew.

She looked up at him terrified.

"It's ok. You can tell us." Tiffania walked up to Siesta with a caring look.

"I can't-"

"You can. And you can say who as well." Saito looked at her as nicely as he could, but Tiffania could tell he was boiling inside.

"I'll end up dead-"

"Over my dead body." Saito backed away from the scared girl. "You're under _my_ protection now. And they will get justice for what they've done to you."

"I...I can't…"

"Is this how you allow your staff to be treated?" Saito looked hotly at Osmond.

"Not typically...no…" Osmond looked ashamed.

"Then there must be more cases." Tiffania looked at the headmaster.

"I'll ask around-"

"They won't answer you. They'll fear being fired." Saito looked to Siesta.

"How would you know that?"

"Think about it. If they're told they won't be believed, then they won't even talk about it. How many maids have you gone through?"

This got the old man thinking. "Many."

"Siesta. How many times." Tiffania pulled the shaking girl into a hug.

"I...I…"

"You will be believed." Saito gave her a serious look.

Siesta then broke down sobbing as she related an incident. And it didn't stop at one.

When Osmond heard the girl out his face held a caring look, but his eyes held anger.

"I will do something about this."

There was a knock at the door, but before anyone could open it, a man in rich red silk barged in and saw the scene.

"I'm sorry sir-"

"I'm here for Siesta of Tarbes-"

"She's been hired by Tiffania of Albion." Osmond turned his anger filled eyes to the man.

"I'm Count Mott and I come with orders from the Queen-"

"I don't care if your God _herself_. She's been hired by my master and is under my protection. Come near her and pay the price." Saito had a dark edge in his tone.

Tiffania held onto the girl in question.

"I am a royal advisor-"

" _Did I stutter_?"

"Here is the decree." Mott had a smug look as he handed it over to Saito, then turned to horror as he seen him tear it to pieces.

"I can't read your language. So it means absolutely nothing to me." Saito looked to Osmond.

"And I didn't see it."

"You will-"

"You will listen to me. Siesta of Tarbes is now _my_ maid. _If_ you have a problem with that, take that up with my _father_. King Arthur of Albion." This made the Count speechless.

The reputation of said King was of _very_ good stature. He had taken an elven maiden as his Queen much to the distaste of the Albion court of nobles because she had saved his life. The discontent was the reason Tiffania had been sent away.

"I'd take what's left of your ego and leave." Saito had his hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Here I am master, but I agree with the familiar. Have a safe journey." Osmond dismissed the Count like he was a student.

"I will be back." The count left, anger in his stride.

"It has been a month, I would suggest a vacation." Osmond looked to Tiffania.

"I'll see my cousin in the capital." Tiffania bowed her head and then looked to Saito.

"...have a safe journey." Osmond nodded.

 **xXx**

Louise had found her familiar quickly enough.

"Yes my Mistress?"

"I...I need to have you in class."

"Why my Mistress?"

"...The commoner familiar saved me. We owe him."

He looked down in thought. ' _She was saved by someone other than me. We do owe him._ '

"Then we shall find a way to pay him back."

"A noble must pay a debt."

"That means befriending the half breed."

Louise shuddered. "I'll do it...may Brimir forgive me."

"Is there anything we can help them with?"

"I'll ask."

' _The void user's will be my way of controlling this world...so I need to help them so they'll help me._ '

"I'll see what he needs help with as well. Divining isn't always a sure thing."

"You can do that?"

"Let me show you. Is there anyone that you hate?"

"W-Why?"

"To do this type of magic you need a _special_ type of life force."

"If it'll kill them then no."

"You are the mistress." He bowed.

"I will ask questions."

"And what would you like me to do?"

"Look after him and his master. If something comes up that he can't handle, handle it."

"Yes mistress."

 **xXx**

Tiffania comforted the scared girl as Saito packed for them all.

"I'm...I'm just a commoner…"

"Yes you are, but you're also worth more in his eyes."

"How long will we be gone?" Saito looked to her.

"A week."

"Sounds good."

"I've sent a message to my father, he said he'll be there anyway."

"Your father?" Siesta looked to her.

"I've explained the situation, and he said he'll take care of it."

"From what I saw, your dad loves you." Saito finished with one of the bags and started on another.

"A-Are you from her homeland?"

He looked to the maid and shook his head.

"I'm from a different dimension. Where I'm from I was living in the streets. My father delved so deep into his work that he never noticed me not being home."

"His family situation is...complicated."

"Not that complicated...after mom died, he did to...his body has to catch up though."

This got the maid thinking.

"He's not alone anymore, and you're not either." Tiffania looked to her.

"Imagine being a half blood. Tiffa has had to deal with that everyday since she was born." Saito looked to her. "She's a true noble. She knows hardship. It's why I respect her. These children that come here aren't noble. They may have the blood ties, but they don't know what she knows."

Siesta looked to Tiffania.

"All I wanted was for you to be able to defend yourself. I'm sorry for scaring you." He was done with the trunk and then left the room.

"He means well. But him putting it into action…"

"Needs work." Siesta giggled.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Yes, Saito has a dark side, don't we all?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The demon looked and seen what he needed. The green eye winked out of existence as he smiled. The window where it was at was a grand estate, the guards wore red with gold highlights, the coat of arms had a golden quill with a lit lamp on a rich red background surrounded by a set of familial runes. What the eye saw was Count Mott talking to his captain of the guards. The demon couldn't read lips, but he knew something was going to go down.

' _Mistress, Count Mott seems to be up to something._ '

' _Follow and observe, step in if it looks like trouble._ '

' _Yes Mistress._ '

He summoned up another eye and found a victim. The guard leaned up against the wall looking bored. He then fell asleep, then turned gaunt, like he was rapidly aging. He then fell over, a husk, looking like he had been mummified.

With the life he just took, he then looked into the mirror. What he saw was a girl, with black hair and in a royal blue dress being dragged away, Saito was on the ground unconscious, and one of Count Motts guards took his sword and took his head.

' _I know how to help him._ ' One of the things he noticed was a water jug that was on the ground.

' _Poisoned water. Tell him to pack his own water._ '

He then found Saito and then stepped out of the shadows. He was by the stables.

"Oh human...I have a... _bit_ of advice. When in the castle, wait till _others_ eat and drink before you do."

Saito eyes him warily. "And what did I do to earn this _advice_."

"My Mistress says we owe you. This will pay part of the debt. A Count seems to be after a girl in blue."

"That I know about. Thanks for the warning. Now I need to see a man about a carriage." He walked to the stables.

The stablemaster looked in fear at him.

"I need a carriage-"

"Just take it." The stablemaster then saw the towering demon. "It will be ready at once." He then set about preparing the common looking carriage.

"My, that was quick."

"You seem to have a way with people."

"When someone disrespects a woman, they have to answer for it."

The demon smiled.

 **xXx**

The man stood around five foot three inches tall with black hair and blue eyes. He was in black leather boots, pants, a white cotton shirt, and a belt that had a dull sword and a dagger. He was paying attention to a royal advisor when Tiffania and Saito entered with Siesta followed by royal guards. In a flash the man threw his dagger aiming at Saito's head. Saito snatched it out of the air and made to throw it back, but Tiffania stopped him.

"Daddy!" She rushed to the man that had thrown the dagger.

After he hugged her and looked at her he looked over Saito. "You can keep it. You'll be an excellent knight for my baby girl."

"Knight?" Both Tiffania and Saito said looking confused.

"You're not a knight?" He looked at him again. "That's right, you're her familiar. I'm sorry, you can still keep it." He handed him the sheath.

A woman with long golden hair and pointed ears walked out of nowhere. She was dressed in a white shirt with green leather pants and boots, she didn't appear to have any weapons on her. She was lithe and six foot tall.

"He could have missed." She gave him a flare.

"He caught it. And he's fine by me."

"Cousin!" A girl with purple hair and blue eyes in a rich violet dress walked down with a woman dressed in brown and green leathers wearing a black cloak with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, the firsts build was considered to be soft. The second was had a strong build on her medium frame.

"Henrietta!" The girls hugged.

"This is my familiar Saito." Tiffania showed him off to her.

"He looks like a commoner." A woman in a royal purple dress came in with faded purple hair and orange eyes. "Get this filth away from Us."

As the guards tried to comply the black haired man looked annoyed. "No. He is her familiar, so he stays."

"You are in _my_ domain."

"And he is dear to my daughter."

"He will behave." The elven woman nodded to him.

"...he will. Count Mott has told me of his deplorable behaviour."

"Which my daughter has also informed me of. He was right in what he did. She is now one of my countrymen as well as him." This made the older woman glare at him. "You are a _King_ , Arthur. I will allow it this once."

"You are _gracious_ Queen Galatee de Tristain." King Arthur bowed.

As they left, the Queen gave a hateful glare at the elf and the half elf. "If only someone _else_ had survived...We wouldn't have to deal with _them_."

 **xXx**

The Count looked through a secret peephole and saw the King with the commoner. And then he saw the Captain of the Albion Guard.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"I guess you heard the good parts."

"And how you ripped up the Queen's decree." The Captain looked at him.

"I was being truthful. I can't read your language. All I got from the mind thingy was spoken language, not written." Saito looked truthfully at the Captian.

"I believe you, and we'll remedy that." The King looked to the Captain.

"By the way, you passed the King's test."

"The knife? It's a half gram heavy on the rear."

"You know your weapons."

"Just knives. It's all I had to get good with."

"Let's see how good you are with a sword."

"Get practice blades, one of my abilities is to be able to use _any_ weapon."

"Go easy on him old man."

"Why? The enemy won't."

"I agree." Saito picked up the wooden sword.

A man came in and looked at the wall that the Count was hiding in. He was a short man dressed finely in black and burgundy with silver highlights. He whispered something in the king's ear and he nodded. He then left and that worried the Count.

Saito fell back on his kendo training. The Knight Captain picked up the practice blade and came at Saito from the side which he blocked, but it was a bone jarring hit.

"Not so good with a sword?"

"My dad put me through kendo."

"That is a style?"

"Yes." Saito used the basics he remembered, but the Knight Captain blocked them all and countered, the hit leaving a nasty bruise.

"You didn't cry out."

"If you make a sound, the enemy might find you." The Knight Captain nodded in approval.

The Knight Captain pulled his dagger and sheathed his sword. Saito pulled a practice knife and got into the ready position.

The Count felt a blade at his back.

"It's not nice to peep, trust me. The girls back home would've had your manhood." The voice was like silk. "Now, let's take a walk."

The knife prodded him into movement. "Do you realize who I am?"

"I know who you are, it's why you're not becoming room temperature right now." The silky voice held malice.

"You just threatened-"

"I don't care."

When he didn't feel the blade at his back anymore he turned around and no one was there.

A maid passed by and he looked at her. "Who was just here?"

"Just you my Lord." She bowed her head.

"You're lying."

"I swear my Lord."

"Is there a problem?" The princess's bodyguard walked up.

"I was just accosted and she saw who it was." He pointed his finger at the maid.

"I was here as well. And you came around the corner by yourself."

"Agnes de Milan-"

"That's Agnes Chevalier de Milan." Agnes gave a withering glare.

"You have no magic, so you're not a _real_ noble."

"I'm the crown princess's knight. That is enough. Now if there is no issues, let the maid go about her duties. You're not on your estate."

"Just pray you're never on my estate." Count Mott gave her a lordly look as he left.

 **xXx**

Saito blocked the practice blade and countered, the wooden blade banged on the Knight Captain's plate armor.

"That's a kill."

"Between l3 and l4, it's a gusher." Saito grinned.

"You got behind me quick."

"In a stand up fight, a knife won't beat anything."

"What's l3 and l4?" King Arthur looked to Saito.

"It's along the spine, if it's got to in time, he would live, but will never be able to walk again." Saito squared against the Knight Captain.

The guy in black came in again and whispered something into the king's ear. He smiled and chuckled.

"Brew me something special, and have it ready at the Chronicle. You're a good defender of my daughter, get back to her side." He looked to the guy in black and then to Saito.

"Sure." Saito nodded.

 **xXx**

Count Mott sat in on a meeting with the Queen and an outlying Baron.

"What are you going to do about this 'Fouquet the Sculptor?' I lost a family heirloom-"

"I will get someone on this."

"I would suggest Viscount Wardes. His familiar is a griffon." Count Mott looked thoughtfully at the Queen.

"And the leader of the Griffon Guard. I approve." The Queen nodded to him.

Just then the elven Queen of Albion just appeared. "I could send someone as well-"

"This is a Tristain problem." The Queen looked at her hard.

"Roofs or walls turned to sand and a sign saying that whatever was taken has been transferred into their care?" She noted their slack jawed expressions. "It started in Albion. So I will send someone with Viscount."

"Who?"

"My daughter help catch this thief." This made the elder Queen smile.

Henrietta came in and looked at them. "Isn't the familiar competition coming up?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Isn't the Staff of Destruction held in the vault at the school?" The elven Queen got where she was going with this.

"We set a trap there. We add another royal there and they'll have to pull more security. Away from the vault." Henrietta nodded to the elder Queen of Albion.

"But the wards?"

"They're unbreakable. While they are trying to break in we arrest them." Henrietta spoke and the elven Queen of Albion smiled. "I'll visit my friend Louise so I can see her familiar."

"I'll let Tiffania know."

 **xXx**

Saito sat with Tiffania as a maid served some tea. The warning played in his head that the demon told him. ' _How does he know what's going to happen?_ '

"Have a drink with us." He looked at the maid.

Tiffania looked at him confused. The way he said it was inviting, but the look in his eyes told her different.

"I agree. What's your name?" Tiffania nodded to him. She had learned that when he did something, it was for a reason.

"I recently transferred to here from the Mott estate. I'm Belle." The way she said it, she sounded disappointed.

"Did you like being in his service?" Tiffania yawned.

Saito pulled his stiletto. He kept it on safe. Belle had yet to drink the tea.

"What did you do in his service?" Tiffania yawned again.

"I did what was needed."

"You haven't had any tea." Saito gave her a knowing look. "Have some."

"I'm not thirsty." Belle was really hesitant.

Tiffania nodded off and Saito glared at her. "Drink the tea. I insist."

She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry." Some guards came in, but Saito was on them in an instant. He slit one guard's throat, and he used him as a shield as a guard charged up a spell.

The guard launched the fireball as the familiar pushed the body in front of him.

As the stench of burned cloth and flesh filled the room, guards in the princesses colors came in, only to look in wonder as Saito killed the guard in red.

"What's going on here?"

"Where's the servants quarters?" He looked at the guards in purple.

"Down the stairs and to the left." Henrietta looked to him.

He bolted down the hall as she looked to the maid and her very asleep cousin.

"You have some answers to give." The maid looked up with no fear.

"I know the price of failure."

 **xXx**

The guards in red used their shoulder to try and break down the door.

"Remember, he wants her unharmed." The door didn't move. And the guard captain didn't see the blade, he felt it slice through his throat.

His body was then thrown and it hit the other two guards in red.

He kicked their wands away and pulled his second blade. He killed both in a quick swipe across both throats.

As guards in purple arrived Saito knocked on the door. "Siesta! It's me!"

The door opened up just a crack. "Are you ok?" The concern in his voice was thick.

"Y-Yes…" She then saw the bodies and closed the door.

"What were they doing?" A guard looked to him.

"She holed herself up in her room just to get away from them. By their colors, they're from Count Mott. He's been after her-"

"She must've done something-"

"She didn't." He gripped his knife.

"Guard her." A voice from behind them got their attention.

As the guards moved Henrietta moved toward him with her hands out to show she had no weapons. "You did a brave thing, now let me help."

"They knew where we were at." He put up his weapon.

"I will look into it. You need to tend to your mistress." He nodded.

"Can she stay with us in our room?"

"I'll see to it."

"Thank you." He bowed at the waist.

She nodded to a few of the guards to remove the bodies. She then knocked on the door.

"You'll be safe." The door cracked open when she heard the princesses voice.

"I'll be back down to help her move."

"I'll talk to her." She nodded to him.

 **xXx**

The green haired secretary looked to the elder school master. He looked up when there was a knock from the door. The messenger wore purple and he strode in.

"Princess Henrietta de Tristain will be here to view the familiar contest." He passed the decree to Osmond.

"Thank you, we'll have things ready." Osmond looked to her.

"Sir?"

"We'll need added security...if we can't pull from the palace then we'll pull from the vault."

This got her attention.

"What about the artifacts?" She hid her excitement well.

"They can survive for one day. Both her and the Queen of Albion will be here. Their safety will be our first concern."

"Of course." ' _I won't get a better chance than during that day. At least they gave us time to plan._ '

"Let the instructors know as well as the staff." He pulled out a crystal plate and looked into it.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't seem to see...it's as if there's a green fog in the way…" The plate through his eyes was a sickly green.

"A green fog?"

"Yes…" He put the plate down and walked past her, brushing her butt. She quickly smacked his hand. "Dear me I have no-"

"Ask nicely. I hate it when you try and act innocent."

"I have no idea what you mean…" He looked as innocent as possible.

"As I said, ask nicely. You may be surprised as to what I'll allow."

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I know its been a bit since i've updated this one, but my muse is a mad one.


End file.
